Myths and Magic
by Mistyhallows of MoonTribe
Summary: The Seven, Thalia, Nico, Reyna, and Calypso are sent on a quest to protect Harry Potter. But with the Golden Three nosing around, their job becomes a lot harder. Will the wizards accept the demigods? Will the demigods keep their cover? Or will it all fall down? ON HIATUS AND UNDERGOING HEAVY EDITING!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay people, this is my first Fanfiction so don't be too harsh. Constructive criticism is welcome!**

 **UPDATE: EDITED VERSION**

* * *

Annabeth POV:

"You want us to do WHAT!" Percy yelled.

Percy, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Jason, Reyna, Nico, Thalia, and I were in the Big House and Chiron just said we're all going on a quest.

"You nine have been chosen to go on a quest," Chiron repeated tiredly.

"No way!"

"I have a legion to lead-"

"Lady Artemis _needs_ me-"

"Leo just died and you want us to go on a QUEST!"

"It was literally been 1 WEEK!"

"SILENCE!" Chiron bellowed.

We fell silent.

"You nine are going on this quest no matter what. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Chiron," we mumbled. This does not mean I'm happy about it though.

"For this quest you have to travel to England to Harry Potter," Chiron said.

"Why do we have to travel halfway across the world to protect some mortal kid?" Thalia asked, looking bored and angry.

"He's a wizard-"

"A what now?" Jason asked in surprise.

"I'm also confused, anyone else?" said Percy.

"You know, the people that ride around on broomsticks and say bippity bobbidi boo all the time," Thalia said.

"Oh them. I got it now."

"Sure you do, Seaweed Brain" I said.

"A wizard. A millenia ago, Hecate blessed four mortals with magic. They built a school where other witches and wizards learn is where you are going." Chiron explained.

"And the school's name is…?" I asked.

"The wizards will tell you that," Chiron said dismissively.

"Why do we have to protect this 'Harry Potter'?" Reyna asked, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

"You are to protect him from a powerful, Dark wizard and his followers, and you must keep your it hidden that you're demigods."

"How are we supposed to know who this Harry Potter is anyways" asked Thalia.

"You'll be staying with him and the Order of the Phoenix before you leave for the school. If you don't have it figured out by then, there's a problem," Chiron said .

"And who's the "Dark wizard" we're protecting him from?" I asked. We need more information than this.

"It's considered bad luck to say his name," Chiron said hesitantly.

We looked at each other and shrugged.

"So when are we leaving?" Hazel asked.

"Tomorrow morning- Chiron started, but was cut off when we all scrambled to the door.

"Wait," he called.

We paused.

"Lady Hecate will be here tomorrow to bless you with magic. It will partially cover your demigod scent, so monster attacks won't be _too_ frequent," Chiron said, smiling slightly.

We sighed in relief. It will be nice not to have monster attacks every other day.

"Ok, can we go pack now?" Percy asked impatiently.

"Yes."

And then we all sprinted to our cabins or, in the Roman's' case, the portal.

When I got to my cabin, I packed my _extensive_ amount of items. Just kidding. It was just a couple of pairs of CHB shirts and jeans. I threw in some books, too. Gods, I wish I still had Daedalus's laptop, but no, it had to wash away in the River Cocytus! I put my Drakon bone sword on top of my stuff, even though I got a new dagger.

I should go check on Percy. Knowing him, he probably filled his bag with blue food. Seaweed Brain.

* * *

Harry POV:

"Tomorrow you three will go to Diagon Alley to help some of our American exchange students buy supplies for the year," Dumbledore told me, Ron, and Hermione.

We exchanged looks. Exchange students? That's new. Hermione's brow furrowed and she tilted her head.

"What year are they in?" Ron asked.

"They'll be in your year, Mr. Weasley, so I do suggest that you make them feel welcome at Hogwarts," Dumbledore answered.

"How many are there?" Hermione asked.

"There are nine of them and they are all highly skilled in physical combat, so I suggest that you don't anger them," he advised. "The consequences would be dire."

This information made me even more confused, and more than a bit worried. Physical Combat? What kind of magic school is this? Hermione, being the lifesaver she is, asked that very question.

"Their school teaches combat for if they lose their wand in a duel, they have a way to defend themselves," Dumbledore answered smoothly.

Hermione made a _hmm_ sound and looked like she was thinking again.

"Remember, Diagon Alley tomorrow morning. I will see you at Hogwarts." And with that, Dumbledore waved his wand and disappeared with a crack.

Mrs. Weasley came in and herded us up to our rooms, telling us that we had to get up early tomorrow.

"So, what do reckon the exchange students are like?" Ron asked me when we got to our room.

"As long as they're not like Malfoy,I think they'll be alright," I answered.

We talked a bit longer, speculating on what the Americans are like, before turning off the lamp and falling asleep. I do really hope they aren't arses.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Like it? Hate it? Good? Bad? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Trip

Piper POV: _**The Next Day**_

Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Nico, Thalia, and I were at the portal waiting for Reyna, Hazel, and Frank.

Reyna came through first with a duffle bag and a large assortment of weapons.

"Woah, it's not like we're going to get attacked by monsters every day!" Percy exclaimed.

Reyna shrugged and said, "You never know."

Frank and Hazel came through, hand in hand, right behind her with their stuff, Frank's new bow and Hazel's Sparta.

We all walked up to the Big House, talking the whole way there. My smile faded a bit… Leo should be here. He should be here cracking one of his idiotic jokes and making us all laugh.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, looking concerned.

"I miss Leo," I whispered.

"It's okay Pipes, we all do."

* * *

Annabeth POV:

We went into Chiron's office to be greeted by Hecate, the goddess of Magic.

"Welcome young heros," she said. arms spread out as if she was gonna hug us.

Hecate had dark, wavy hair and eyes that kept changing color. One minute they were blue, the next they were green. She was wearing a black dress and had a powerful aura that radiated pure magic around her.

"It's time to receive your magical blessings," Chiron said.

"You will also be turned back into your 15 year old selves," Hecate added, there was an instant uproar.

"WHAT"

"NO WAY"

"I don't want to be Chinese-Canadian Baby Man again!"

We all turned to Frank.

"I blame the horse," he muttered, turning red. We all burst out laughing. Percy and Thalia were rolling on the floor. Nico was cackling like the Son of Hades he is.

"QUIET" Chiron bellowed, stomping his front hoof.

We all shut up and listened. Hecate glared at us and continued, "As I was saying, you will be given my and will be reverted back into your 15 year old selves. The scars won't go away, nor will the memories," she added. Percy and I scowled at that. Why did she have to remind us of that place.

"Anyway, it's time," Hecate said and snapped her fingers.

Golden vapor circled around us and I could feel myself shrinking. This must be the deaging part. But what about the "magical" part?

When the vapor cleared Hecate spoke. "My part is done, now it is time for you to do yours." And with that, she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Well she's friendly," Percy grumbled. I slapped him.

"Ow," he whined.

"How are we getting to this "wizard school"?" Thalia asked.

"You will be flying-" before Chiron even finished his sentence Percy was flipping out.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?!" heh screamed.

Hazel was also pale and Nico was paler than usual, which was saying something for a child of Hades.

"Percy, Zeus won't blown up the plane when Jason and Thalia are in it," I said.

It took Percy about 5 minutes to calm down.

"As I was saying," Chiron said, glaring at Percy. "You will be flying to London. Zeus has sworn on the River of Styx to not destroy the plane, so don't worry. When you arrive in London, go to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It's also known as the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Nico and Hazel, will you please shadow travel everyone to the airport?" They nodded their heads and told everyone to grab hands. A minute later we were all outside the airport.

"Let's get this over with," Thalia said, readjusting her backpack.

"Wait," I said, "won't the metal detectors pick up our weapons?"

We all frowned. Does celestial bronze and imperial gold count as mortal metal?"

"I got it!" Percy announced. "Nico can shadow travel past security." We all stared at him.

"What?"

"You actually had a good idea, Kelp Head," said Thalia. We all burst out laughing at the look on Percy's face.

"Okay, all in favor of doing it," I said when we calmed down. Everyone raised their hand. "Perfect."

*Time Skip*

When we finally boarded the plane, Percy started to freak out again.

"Calm down, Percy," I said in a soothing voice.

"Calm down?! How am I supposed to calm down when we are thousands of feet in the air!" he practically yelled.

"Your uncle swore on the River of Styx, remember Seaweed Brain?" I whispered in his ear while he calmed down slightly.

*Time Skip*

When we arrived in London, we called a cab. Thirty minutes later, it still hadn't showed up.

"So does this mean that we have to walk?" Frank asked.

We all sighed and nodded. He groaned. We picked up our bags and started walking.

*Time Skip*

After about 23 miles, we finally arrived at the place we were supposed to be. There was only one slight problem, there's no number 12.

"Well this sucks," Percy groaned.

"Well no duh, Kelp Head," Thalia snapped.

"Sea disasters are better than air disasters," he said, smirking.

 **{AN. Totally random, but 1 it'll be funny and 2 it's Percy what do you expect?}**

Thalia dropped her bag. "Oh, you want to start that again Kelp Head?" she grumbled.

"Yep," he said.

Thalia launched herself at him and tackled him.

"Not again," Piper groaned.

They kept wrestling. None of us were stupid enough to stop them. Last time Jason tried… the less said about that was better. We stared at each other, daring one of us to snap. Surprisingly, it was Nico who snapped.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP ACTING LIKE 5-YEAR OLDS FOR ONE MINUTE?! I DIDN'T WALK 23 MILES FOR THIS! he yelled and continued ranting on about how immature they were. Reyna and I watched in case he got in the fight too, cause that would be bad. Frank, Hazel, and Jason face palmed and Piper went to the nearest street lamp and started banging her head against it. Sadly, Percy and Thalia do this quite often. Then Nico launched himself at Percy and Thalia, who had started to wrestle again.

Reyna and I glared at each other before going in. Reyna struggled to pull Nico away while I debated on going after Percy or Thalia. Last time Jason tried to pull Thalia away… I grabbed Percy and pulled him away. He yelled insults in Ancient Greek and squirmed around trying to get free.

BANG!

We all froze and turned to see three teenagers standing there in the doorway of… Number 12? One had bright red hair, the girl had bushy hair, and the last one looked like Percy. He just had glasses, a scar, and was a lot scrawnier. they were holding sticks and staring at us like we were crazy ones.

"Umm… Awkward," Jason intelligently said.

"Smooth, Sparky, smooth," Thalia muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Wow! They're pleasant

Harry POV:

"Hurry up! The exchange students will be here soon!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I looked at the clock. 7:30 I groaned and woke up Ron.

"Why do americans have to arrive so bloody early," Ron grumbled and rolled out of bed. Hermione burst through the door, already dressed and ready to go.

"Hurry up Ron. Your mother already has breakfast ready!"

"Food?" Ron said.

"Yes Ronald," Hermione said, exasperated.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ron asked and ran down the stairs

Hermione walked back out mumbling under her breath. I struggled and followed her out. When we get there, Ron had his plate piled high with bacon, eggs, and toast. Hermione and I sat down and did the same. But before we could, we heard a commotion outside. It sounded like cats fighting except they were talking cats.

Ron, Hermione, and I ran to the door with our wands in our hands. I opened the door to see the strangest sight. A blonde haired girl was restraining a black haired boy yelling at a punk girl with spiky black hair. A dark haired girl was also restaining a black haired boy. A blonde haired boy, a dark skinned girl with curly hair, and a big Chinese guy were watching them while a Cherokee girl was banging her head on the street lamp.

I heard a crash from inside followed by Mrs. Weasley yelling "Tonks!" The teenagers froze at the sound and turned to look at us.  
"Um… Awkward," said the boy with blonde hair.

The punk girl said something to him as he stuck his tongue out at her.

Oh Boy.

* * *

Percy POV:

"who are you?" the girl with bushy hair asked.

"The American exchange students. Who are you?" Annabeth answered smoothly.

"Your hosts, I guess," Bushy Hair said. "Come in."

"Mum! the exchange students are here." the boy with red hair shouted when we were inside. A short plump woman who also had red hair came down the stairs.

"Welcome, dears. Come to the sitting room," she said.

I snickered at the fact that she called Nico dear! We went to the sitting room to see a lot of people there. Most of them smiled or waved, but I swear that this one guy in the corner with a mechanical eye growled at us. Seriously dude, what is wrong with you?

They introduced themselves.

"I'm Molly Weasley and this is my husband, Arthur."

"Ron Weasley"

"Remus Lupin"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt"

"Bill Weasley"

"Tonks"

"Hermione Granger"

"Sirius Black"

"Madeye Moody" So that's the guy who growled at us. Fitting name.

"Harry Potter"

He looked at us like we were gonna fangirl/fanboy out. When we didn't, he looked relieved. His friend Ron (is that his name?) looked shocked.

"You don't know who he is?" he asked.

"We do know, he's just not that big of a deal in America," Thalia said.

The wizards stared at us as we burst out laughing, except for Nico and Reyna, they just rolled their eyes. When they calmed down, Mrs. Weasley asked us what our names were. We had a quick discussion in Ancient Greek. {We had taught the Romans Ancient Greek or they taught us Latin}

"Full titles?" I asked.

"No, we know nothing about them. How do we know which ones to trust?" Annabeth answered.

"So when we trust them we'll tell them?" Thalia asked.

"Yes."

"All who agree say I," I said.

Everyone said "I".

"Okay then," I said, switching back to english. The wizards were staring at us again. Really, you'd think that they'd have better manners.

"I'm Percy Jackson"

"Annabeth Chase"

"Piper McLean"

"Hazel Levesque"

"Frank Zhang"

"Jason Grace"

"Nico Di Angelo"

"Reyna"

"Thalia"

"Why don't you two use your last names?" said a redhead who appeared out of nowhere. A person who looked exactly like hm popped next to him.

"Sorry-"

"I believe that-"

"We forgot to-'

"Introduce ourselves-"

"Fred-"

"and George Weasley-"

"At your service." they finished together.

"Stolls," we Camp Half-Bloodians said immediately.

"No, we're Fred and George, but really, why don't they use their last names?" One of them asked.

Reyna scowled and Thalia said, "Family issues." Then they glared at him and I'm pretty sure that he almost wet his pants. We sat there in an awkward silence. Then we heard a crash from outside followed by someone cursing in Ancient Greek.

We paled.

"It can't be," Piper said.

"But it is," Jason said.

"LEO!" we all yelled and ran out the door.

There he was, covered in dirt and oil. Beside him was his mechanical dragon, Festus, and… is that Calypso!

"Leo, you're alive!" Hazel said.

"Yep. Super-Sized McSizzle in the house!" Leo yelled.

"We thought you were dead," Piper growled. Man, she looks really scary right now and Leo's smile faded.

"Uh… hi Pipes," he said nervously. "How ya doin?"

She punched him in the arm and gave him a hug.

"Just don't EVER do that again," she said.

"So you're Calypso," Annabeth said to Calypso.

"Yes, I'm guessing that you're Annabeth," Calypso said.

"Yep. Welcome to the club," said Annabeth. Calypso smiled.

The wizards were staring at us again. Well, mostly at Leo, but STILL.

"Why- when- WHAT!" Ron managed to announce.

Hary POV:

"Look it's Dumbledore," said Mrs. Weasley.

We turned to see Dumbledore. When we looked back, the Americans were gone.

 **LEO HAS RETURNED!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Arguments, Lot's of Arguments

Annabeth POV:

We disappeared into an alleyway when the wizards looked away.

"Okay, you better start talking, Leo, or I'm going to start hurting people," Thalia said, cracking her knuckles.

"Thalia, calm down and let him talk," Jason said.

"So, I died, Festus injected me with the physician's cure, and we went to Ogygia. Then we went back to CHB, you guys were gone, some lady poofed in, made me deage, told me to come here, and whala!" Leo said in about 5 seconds. "So why are we here?"

"We are here to protect Harry Potter. He's the kid with glasses that kind of looks like Percy," I told him. "And don't tell them we're demigods."

"Yes, ma'am!" leo said and saluted.

We left the alleyway and saw that the door to Number 12 was gone.

"Oh come on," Percy yelled.

I saw Nico smile, then disappear into the shadows. A minute later, a door and a house appeared between numbers 13 and 11. The door opened and Nico came out.

"Found the way in," he said.

"Showoff," Percy muttered, and went inside.

We followed him in. Dang, I forgot how creepy it was in here.

"Hellooo!" Percy yelled. "It's not nice to leave your guests outside!"

"Shut up, Kelp Head," Thalia said and whacked him.

"Hey!"

"If you two start fighting again, I'm going to kill you," Nico warned.

"Can't we settle this peacefully for once?" Hazel asked.

"NO!" Percy, Thalia, and Nico yelled.

"TAKE COVER!" Leo yelled and dove under a table.

Frank turned into a mouse and ran in the opposite direction. Calypso, Hazel,and Piper followed Leo's example and dove under the table. Reyna and I exchanged looks and slowly backed away. Jason, being an idiot, tried being a peacemaker and was unconscious in a second.

"Why are you two so immature all the time?" Nico said.

"Why are you so serious?" Percy and Thalia said at the same time. "Hey! Stop copying me! No, you're copying ME!"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Shut up Emo Boy!"

"For the last time, Thalia, I'm not Emo!"

"Well you sure act like one."

"I DO NOT!"

"Emo /Boy, Emo Boy-"

"SHUT UP, PERCY!"

"Whatever you say, Emo Boy."

Nico launched himself at Percy and tackled him. Thalia shrugged before going in and beating them both up. They were in a full blown fight in a matter of seconds. Reyna finally had to come in a break up the fight.

"Mudbloods! Filth in the house of my father!" a voice screamed.

"What in the Hades is that?!" Leo yelled, covering his ears.

"It sounds like the Kindly Ones!" Percy yelled.

"Don't go throwing those names around!" Nico yelled back.

"SHUT UP!" Piper yelled, using her charmspeak.

Everyone stopped yelling, even the screaming lady. Frank the Mouse came back and turned into Frank again.

"Screaming portrait," he panted.

"Is it sad that that's not the weirdest thing we've ever heard of? Percy asked.

"Yes, yes it is."

"So what do we do!" Leo shouted.

"Shhh… you'll wake it up," Jason whisper-yelled, having to regained consciousness.

"I have an idea, How about we run and you talk to it. Deal. Deal," Percy said.

"Go!" Leo shouted.

"What are we supposed to say?" said Calypso and I said in unison.

"I don't know! Tell it to shut up!" Jason yelled.

"I am not telling a living creature to shut up!" I yelled at Jason angrily.

"Ugh, you're all idiots. Just go, I'll take care of it," Nico said, annoyed.

Okay, son of Hades + social situation = bad.

* * *

Nico's POV

I marched out of the room and into the hallway. There was a portrait of a lady wearing all black and was still screaming her head off.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

The lady's eyes bulged out and she started yelling again.

"Filth! Scum! Knife!"

I had pulled out a throwing knife and had it pointed at her face.

"You will be quiet unless you want me to cut this portrait off the wall and burn it!" I said, deadly calm.

THe lady shut up and some old, moth-eaten curtains closed over the portrait. I put my knife away and walked back to where everyone was.

When I got back to the room, Percy and Thalia were arguing about something. I walked over to Reyna.

"Now what are they arguing about?" I asked her.

"Why they let you, quote, 'go talk to the screaming painting,' alone." Reyna said.

"That is literally the stupidest thing I've ever heard anyone argue about," I said.

"Same."

I heard voices with a distinct British accent behind me.

"Blimey, have they been arguing the entire time?"  
"Yeah, they even threatened each other."

I smirked slightly before moving into the shadows. I show-traveled to a spot right behind them.

"You know, it's not nice to talk about people behind their back," I said casually.

Four redheads, Harry, and Hermione jumped and turned around.

"What the bloody hell, mate?" Ron {is that his nickname?} said loudly.

"What? It's true." I said innocently.

"Where did you come from?" Fred and George asked in unison.

"Italy, it's a nice place," I said. Gods, this is too much fun.

"You're bloody mad!" Ron yelled.

"Nico! What the Hades is going on out here" I heard Percy yell. "It sounds like you're getting attacked by a British telkine!"

The wizards looked confused at Percy's word choice.

"What's a telkine?" Harry asked.

"You don't want to know," I said vaguely. Then I stepped into the shadows and shadow traveled back to the room.

"Geez Nico, what took you so long?" Thalia asked.

"British Stalkers," I answered.

"Not the weirdest thing I've ever heard," Percy said. "Wait, What?"

"Yeah, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Redheaded Stolls, and Ginny are listening to everything we're saying," I said.

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled at me.

"Yep."

They barrelled out the door and about trampled our hosts.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you people?!" Ron yelled.]

Percy, Annabeth, and I flinched at the word hell. No one noticed though.

"What's wrong with us? You're the one's listening to us!" Thalia said angrily.

"Well excuse us for being curious!" Hermione retorted.

"Did you ever think to have a conversation like normal people?"

"We aren't normal people and I doubt you guys are either."

"That's a very true statement."

"And how is that?"

Dang it. She had us there. Please say something smart, Annabeth, please.

"There you six are. Oh, Dumbledore would like to talk to the exchange students," Mrs. Weasley said as she came into the room.

Percy, Thalia, and Leo's faces turned red from trying not to laugh. The wizard kids looked at them like they were crazy, which they kind of are.

"This will be like an Order meeting. So you six will stay in your rooms. And no more of your inventions!" Mrs. Weasley added, glaring at the Redheaded Stolls.

"Come on dears, Dumbledore is waiting,"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Meeting

Annabeth POV:

We followed Mrs. Weasley into what I guess is the meeting room. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Sirius, Mad-Eye, and a really old guy with really long hair. I'm guessing that he's Dumbledore.

"I know what you are," he said as soon as the doors closed.

We immediately pulled out our weapons. My mind went over a million different scenarios. How did he know? Did Hecate tell him or is he a monster?

"What do you know?" I demanded.

"Not much," he admitted. "Lady Hecate came to me in a dream and told me that the gods were sending demigods to stop Lord Voldemort."

We paused and resheathed our weapons.

"Did you just say Moldywarts?" Leo asked slowly.

We all burst out laughing along with Sirius.

"Sirius! This is a serious matter!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at him, which made us laugh harder.

"I just never thought of his name like that," he said, still laughing.

It took us at least 10 minutes to calm down. Leo would still mutter "Moldywarts" to himself and start giggling occasionally.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued, "Voldemort and his followers, Death Eaters-"

We started laughing again.

"Death Eaters! "Who would want to eat Thanatos!" Percy howled, rolling on the floor.

"Yah, I bet he'd taste great!" Leo said, also on the floor.

Percy, Leo, and Thalia were all on the floor and the rest of us could barely stay in our seats. Even Reyna and Nico were laughing! Well, Nico's is more like a cackle but that's beside the point!

We laughed for at least 20 minutes.

"Ok, we're done, please go on," I said.

"Voldemort and his followers are trying to kill Harry and apparently it's your job to protect him," Dumbledore said.

"But why do _we_ have to protect him?" I demanded. "You guys have a group of people to protect him."

"Hecate mentioned that something was… different with Voldemort. He is more powerful. She said that demigods were the only ones able to deal with it," he said.

"How is he different?" Hazel asked.

"He possesses an ancient type of magic, one he didn't have before," Dumbledore said. "Harry also said that he had golden eyes."

I stared at him. "He resurrected Kronos and is hosting him?" I said carefully.

"Yes."

Then all Hades broke loose.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"WE ALMOST DIED LAST TIME!"

The wizards looked shocked at what Percy said.

"What do you mean "last time"?" Remus asked.

Percy, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Reyna, and I told them about the Titan War. Percy, Thalia, Nico and I told them about the Battle of Manhatten and Jason and Reyna told them about how the toppled his throne on Mount Othrys.

Mrs. Weasley started crying. "You're so young but you've gone through so much!"

"Ok, let me get this straight," Sirius said. "You guys are kids of the gods and have been in a war."

"Yep."

Actually, some of us have been through two wars," I said.

Again they were shocked and we told them about the Giant War.

'Wow," Tonks said.

"You have no idea," Percy deadpanned.

 **Ok guys, I want your opinion on how the wizard kids react to the demigods. Are they going to be friendly or total arses? Review to answer. Please! Also, R.I.P. Alan Rickman. He died today because of cancer at age 69.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Who are These exchange students?

Hermione POV:

"What does Dumbledore want with the exchange students?!" Ron exploded.

"Maybe he just wants to meet and welcome them," I said, although I don't believe it.

"Why don't we find out?" George asked, grinning mischievously.

We raced up the stairs. Under normal circumstances I would have protested, but I need to find out who these people are. They were speaking in a language we had learned in Ancient Runes. I racked my brain. GREEK! They were talking in Ancient Greek! But how did they talk in it so fluently?!

We went to the level right above the meeting room and Fred and George pulled out some Extendable Ears. We put them in and watched them slide under the door.

The only thing we heard was laughter. Lots of it. And Mrs. Weasley yelling at someone. So, a normal Order meeting. People continued to laugh and we pulled out the Extendable Ears.

"Well that was a lot of help," Harry said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Ron said, equally sarcastic.

"Why do they get to go to an Order meeting?" Everyone looked at me. "What? If Dumbledore's there it's practically a meeting."

"Point taken," Harry agreed.

"But why is Dumbledore here?" I asked. "Couldn't he have talked to them at Hogwarts?"

"Hermione," Ron said, "if you don't know, we definitely don't." They nodded in agreement.

* * *

At Least an hour later

We decided to interrogate the exchange students later. The meeting has been going for a long time. What are they doing that's taking so long? I mean, there has been long meetings, but this is ridiculous.

When they finally came out, the Order looked a bit rattled. The exchange students were acting as though nothing had happened. Leo was assembling and disassembly a small golden dragon, Reyna and Nico were talking, and Percy and Thalia were arguing, again.

"Just shut up already!" Annabeth yelled and they did.

"Excuse me," Ron said, "but can we eat breakfast now?"

Leo and Percy perked up at the mention of food. We all went to the kitchen and reheated the food. The American boys, except for Nico, ate even more than Ron. The girls just rolled their eyes before eating. Nico had half of a pomegranate. Weird.

"We're going to Diagon Alley today," Mrs. Weasley announced.

"Diagon Alley?" Reyna asked.

"It's a magical alley where we get school stuff," Harry said.

The Americans nodded.

"So when are we leaving?" Percy asked.

"Now."

 **What's going to happen in Diadon Alley? We are welcome to ideas! I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, and read my fanfic. BTW, check out DeathFire03 'cause she's my best frien in real life and has some really funny stories. Bye! And keep reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm suuuuuuuuuper sorry for the long wait. I could give you excuses, or I can give you the chapter, so here's the chapter:**

Chapter 7: Diagon Alley

Annabeth POV:

Mrs. Weasley led us to the fireplace and gave us some powder.

"Ron," she said, "you first."

He walked into the fireplace, shouted "Diagon Alley!", threw down the powder and disappeared.

"SWEET!" Leo said, bouncing up and down.

"Don't you use the Floo Network in America?" Hermione asked.

"No," I answered, "we use mor-muggle travel to have a better understanding of them."

"Fascinating," Mr. Weasley said.

We waited for our turn an Leo's nose started smoking.

" _Leo!_ " Piper hissed, glaring at him.

He quickly patted his nose. "Sorry."

The he hopped in the fireplace and did what the others did.

Frank went after him. He looked slightly nervous, but hey, when your lifeline is tied to piece of firewood, you'd be nervous. It was funny seeing Frank cramming himself into the fireplace. With some difficulty, he threw down the powder and disappeared.

Hazel went, then Piper, then Jason, then Thalia, and the Reyna. Where's Nico? Oh, he probably shadow traveled.

I walked into the fireplace, threw down the powder, and shouted "Diagon Alley!" It felt like I was spinning around really fast. It was very disorienting. My elbows banged against something so I tucked them in. spun out of another fireplace. I sat up, shaking my head to clear it.

"Wow," I said in awe.

The alley was full of crooked and leaning buildings that wouldn't be possible without magic. IS THAT A MAGIC BOOKSTORE!? Gah, stupid ADHD.

I heard a noise behind me a rolled out of the way as Percy shot out of the fireplace.

"I'm never doing that again," he groaned, laying on his back.

"Then shadow travel with Nico then," I said.

"Not happening!" Nico said.

The rest of us laughed as Percy groaned.

When everyone was here we went to- OH MY GODS, IS THAT THEIR BANK!? My jaw dropped. The architecture is beautiful! The columns, the arches, everything. Except the goblins. They remind me of the little dwarf guys in Italy, except they won't give you your stuff back.

Harry and Ron handed a goblin little keys while Hermione exchanged pounds for Galleons. I went to a different goblin. He looked up. "Yes?"

"We need to get into _the_ vault," I said and gave him a letter Chiron gave me.

The goblin's eyes widened as he read the letter. "That vault hasn't been opened in hundreds years!" he said.

"I'm sure it hasn't, but we need to get into it," I said, gesturing at me and my friends.

The goblin hopped off his stool and led us to a cart with Harry and Ron. We were surprisingly all able to fit .

One fast and slightly terrifying cart ride later, we were in front of a vault. It must be Ron's family's vault because he went in and got some little bronze coins I think they call Knuts. He got back on the cart and we set off at a breakneck pace.

We stopped at Harry's vault. He had a considerable amount more money than Ron. He scooped up some money and we reloaded the cart. We went really deep underground. A roar echoed through the tunnel.

"Was that a dragon?" Leo yelled.

The goblin ignored him and continued driving. We stopped at Vault 0007.

We staggered out of the cart. Three rides on that demon cart is too many. By three.

"We need the most powerful of you to open the door," the goblin said and I immediately pushed Percy forward. He glared at us before pressing his hand to the door. It melted away.

Wow. Stacks of galleons, sickles, knuts, and drachmas were scattered around the vault. My jaw dropped, along with everyone else. Except the goblin.

"Wow," Ron croaked. "I've never seen so much money in one place."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "You've got more than me."

"Guys!" Leo shouted from- where'd he go? "Check this out."

We ditched the wizards and went in the general direction of his voice. We eventually found him in this secret room behind a disturbingly lifelike statue of Hercules.

"Wow."

The room was like a mini version of the arena at CHB. The walls were lined with spears, swords, bows, and arrows. There was tables stocked with daggers. I walked down them, trailing my finger over the dagger hilts. I saw one that looked exactly like my old dagger.

Wait, what?

I backtracked. Oh my gods, it is my dagger! I picked it up.

"Guys, my dagger's here," I said.

They turned from the weapons. "What?"

I face palmed. "My. Dagger. Is. Here," I said slowly.

"Well, duh, but why's it here?" Thalia said.

"I dunno," I said.

"Whatever, let's spar!" Percy said excitedly.

We looked at him. "What? We haven't had a good spar in two days."

"Point taken."

They grabbed their weapons and we paired up. Jason and Percy, me and Thalia, Nico and Reyna, Frank and Hazel, Piper and Leo. We didn't stop until Harry and Ron came looking for us.

"Where were you?" Ron asked, looking frustrated.

"Looking around," I said vaguely.

"Umm… ok," Harry said.

"To the upstairs!" Leo declared, pointed his finger upward, and marched out.

I face palmed. "Does he always do that?" Harry asked.

"Sadly, yes," we girls said as the boys followed in what they obviously thought was a triumphant march, saying "Hup 2, 3, 4, hup 2, 3, 4."

* * *

Hermione POV:

These exchange students are weird. I mean, how is it an exchange if Hogwarts isn't sending students to the other school? And from what Harry and Ron said, their Gringotts vault is loaded. And they disappeared in there. How the bloody hell do you disappear in a Gringotts vault? Uhg. I hate not knowing things.

When we left Gringotts, we split into two groups so it would be easier to get our stuff. The girls were in one group and the boys were in the other.

Ginny and I took the girls to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Robes?" Thalia said, looking mortified. "Please tell me we don't have to wear those."  
"It's school uniform," I said, rather miffed at her comment. "You have to."

"Well screw that," Thalia said, crossing her arms. "I'm not wearing those."

I was about to yell at her when Piper said, "Thalia, you _will_ wear the robes."  
"Ok," Thalia said dreamily before shaking her head and glaring at Piper. There wasn't much she could do, however, she was already on a stool getting measured.

How did she do that? It was like some form of the Imperius Curse. But how did she do it without a wand? Suspicious.

We walked out nearly an hour later.

"Now where to?" Annabeth asked.

"How about we get out books at Flourish and Blotts? Ginny suggested.

"Yes!" Annabeth said and Thalia groaned. She really must not like school.

"Okay then," I said. "Do you guys have you lists?"  
They looked at Annabeth. She sighed and dug around in her bag. She pulled out one of their lists. "Got it."  
"Great."

We walked into the shop and I swear Annabeth's jaw almost hit the floor.

"Well, Annabeth," Thalia remarked, "your siblings would love this. You should take them on a field trip here."

Annabeth blushed and lightly slapped Thalia. "Oh shut up."

"I take your family likes to read," I said.

"That's an understatement," Piper said.

"Yeah, we get it from our mom," Annabeth said, glaring at Piper.

"Seriously though," Hazel said. "You read _all_ the time."

"Ok, so we read a lot. You know who our mom is. _Let. It. Go_ ," Annabeth said menacingly.

They all froze and looked around.

"Is Leo here?" Hazel whispered.

"No," Calypso whispered back.

"Why are we whispering?" Ginny whispered.

"Because Annabeth said _let it go_ and there's this muggle movie called _Frozen_ and one of the characters sings a song called _Let it Go._ Now every time someone says that, he starts singing," Reyna explained quietly.

I've seen that movie. With a person as annoying as Leo watching it…

I shuddered. "I get your point."

Ginny looked confused. "What's a movie?"

"Really?" Calypso said. "Even I know what a

movie is and I've lived on a remote island most of my life."

"Wizards aren't exactly in the 21st century," I explained. "There's no technology and we still use quills."

"That explains a lot," Thalia noted.

"Books now?" Annabeth said.

"Yes."

We wandered off in different directions. I went to get school books with Ginny.

"That was odd," Ginny said.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I wonder how Harry and Ron are doing."

* * *

Harry POV:

What the bloody hell is wrong with these people?! They see an ice cream shop and Percy and Leo go for it. The Jason, Frank, and Nico go after them, so we have to go after them. Argh.

Leo had a giant sundae loaded with toppings. Percy, Jason, Frank, and Nico were edging away from him.

"Percy," Nico said, "why did you let him get that?"

"I didn't know!" Percy wailed. "I was looking at the flavored and stuff and he bought it!"

"Why is it so bad that he has sugar?" I asked, totally confused.

"Leo is the most hyperactive person you will ever meet," Jason said. "Add sugar to that and there'll be an explosion."

"You're joking," Ron said.

Jason was about to say something when Nico yelled "Take cover!"

We do e under the table and ice cream splattered everywhere. People were screaming and Leo was running around on sugar high. HOW THE BLOODY HELL ARE HIS HANDS ON FIRE!

Leo ran out of the ice cream shop with a battle cry.

"Schist," Frank said, looking at the shop.

I winced. It was covered in ice cream and other sweets. Oh crap, angry manager coming towards us.

I told you there would be an explosion," Jason told Ron. Ron just gaped at him.

"Guys, Leo's on a rampage," Percy said.

"What's he doing?" Frank asked.

Nico looked out the window. "It appears he freed the owls and is trying to make himself king of them."

"What?!"

"Just go outside."

Oh my God. Nico is right. Owls flew around the alley with Leo in the middle.

"Owls!" He shouted. "Bow down to your king!"

An owl pooped on his head. "You!" He pointed to the offending owl, "off with your head!"

"Leo!" Jason yelled, "snap out of it!"

Leo turned towards us. His eyes were crazy and twitching. "Ah, Jason, have you come to help me capture the pink elephants?"

"Uh, what?"

"The pink elephants! Don't you see them flying in the sky?" Leo demanded, then giggled. "Pink, sparkly elephants flying through the sky." And then he passed out.

"Frank, can you carry him?" Jason asked.

"Why do I always have to carry him when he passes out?" Frank complained.

"Are you saying this happens often?" I asked, cause this is gettin kind of scary.

"No," they said in unison.

"Can we get to actual shopping and leave?" Nico asked, looking uninterested.

Ron and I gaped at him. His friend just destroyed half of Diagon Alley and he looks uninterested!

I took a deep breath. "Somebody better explain what the bloody hell just happened and why his hands were bloody on FIRE!"

They looked at each other. Frank had Leo slung over his shoulder. "Um…"

The girls came out of Flourish and Blotts, carrying their books.

Annabeth dropped her books. "Percy! What did you do?"

Percy looked offended. "Something bad happens and you blame me! It wasn't me this time, I swear!"

What are they talking about? 'This time'?

"Right, and that's why Diagon Alley is in shambles," Annabeth shot back.

"You accidentally destroy two schools and you get blamed for everything that gets destroyed!" Percy exclaimed.

I gaped at him. How do you accidents you destroy two schools?!

Jason looked at Percy. "When'd you do that?"

"Once when I get as 13 and there was cannibals with flaming cannonballs, and when I was 15 and there was two empousa."

WHAT?!

"Percy," Annabeth hissed, "they're mortals."

Is that supposed to be an insult or something? And again, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT?!

"Will you people tell us what the bloody hell you're talking about?" Ron exploded.

"Piper," Annabeth h said, "do your thing."

Piper stepped forward. What's she going to do?

She started talking. "You don't remember what we were talking about anything. And Leo's hands definitely weren't on fire. Just **forget**."

My mind went fuzzy. I don't quite remember what just happened.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Annabeth said. "So what should we do now?"

"How about we get you guys wands?" Hermione suggested.

"That sounds great," Ginny agreed.

"Off to Ollivander's then," I said

 **So the Brits are suspicious...**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Wands, Cliche Much?

Annabeth POV:

I can't believe they let Leo have sugar! And then Percy goes and almost blows our cover! Thank the gods for Piper's charmspeak, so much easier to make people forget things.

Are they serious about wands? I mean, cliche much? They led us to a shop called Ollivander's. In italics beneath it read, _Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C._ Ok, they are serious about the wands.

The shop was small and dark on the inside. Thank the gods Leo is still unconscious. I can just hear his wisecracks and smart alec comments. Nevermind, he's awake.

"So what'd I miss?" He asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. We glared at him.

Suddenly an old man popped out from behind the counter. "Hello children," he said. The man had wild, grey hair and odd clothing. Then again, all wizards seem to have odd clothing.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander," Harry said. "We need-" he did a headcount- "11 wands."

"Ah, yes," Mr. Ollivander said. "Your parents contacted me earlier to have wands specially made."

We exchanged looks. When the gos 'specially make' something, it could be anywhere from a fire breathing, mechanical bull to a bag of enchanted make-up. Or it could explode. You never know.

Mr. Ollivander pulled out 11 different colored boxes. "Here, ladies first."

He handed Piper a hot pink box. "Rose wood, core of a feather from a sacred dove, 10 inches, quite flexible."

Hazel was given a golden box. "Hazel wood with a core of liquid gold, 9 ¾ inches, inflexible."

Gods, Leo better not say a wisecrack, or I swear I will punch him.

Mr. Ollivander gave Thalia a silver box. "Pine wood, golden deer hair core, 11 inches."

I couldn't help it, I laughed with everyone else.

"Oh the irony!" Percy choked out.

Thalia glared at us. "Shut up guys!"

We calmed down, but gods, that's hilarious. And the wizards are staring again.

Mr. Ollivander cleared his throat. "Well then, this is for you my dear." He gave Calypso a light purple box. "Vine wood with a core of Nightlace, 11½ inches, springy."

He gave Reyna a deep purple box. "Palm wood with a core of molten Imperial Gold, 9 inches."

Then he gave me a storm cloud grey box. "Olive wood with a feather from a sacred owl for a core. 11¼ inches, rigid."

I so saw that coming. My mom's sacred tree and animal.

He gave Leo a fire red box. Oh no. "Ash and phoenix feather, 8¾ inches."

Leo was practically vibrating. Why does he get a wand? That just begs for disaster.

Frank was given a brown box. "Mahogany, vulture feather core, 10¾ inches."

Mr. Ollivander gave Jason a sky blue box. "Oak, eagle feather core, 8½ inches."

He gave Nico a black box. "Pomegranate wood, Thestral hair core, 10 inches."

Finally he gave Percy a sea green box. "Driftwood with a core of hippocampus hair, 12 inches. I believe your father called the hippocampus Rainbow."

Percy smiled. "Sweet!"

We paid and left the shop.

"That was interesting," Leo said.

"Yeah," we all agreed.

"We should get back to Grimmauld Place," Harry said.

"Not the Floo Powder!" Percy said, looking terrified.

"You will do it or I'll tell Sally not to send any blue cookies," I threatened.

He stared at me. "You wouldn't."  
"I will if you don't use the Floo Network."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Did you seriously threaten his cookie rights?" Leo asked.

"Yes."  
"That is cold woman."

"Shut up or I'll take away your cookie rights."

He backed off. These guys will do anything for you if you take away their cookie rights.

* * *

A few minutes later we were back in Grimmauld Place. I am never going to get used to Floo Travel.

Mrs. Weasley came in. "Did you get your school supplies?"

We nodded.

"Good. Now a package arrived for the Americans."

She handed me a box. "Be glad Mad- Eye isn't here or he'd insist on searching it."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," I said.

We went to the kitchen. "Open it, open it," Percy, Thalia, Piper, and Leo chanted.

So I did.

 **Hahaha. A cliffhanger. I feel so much like Rick Riordan right now. The next chapter should be up soon. And remember:reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, BUY GOLD BYEEE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry about that cliffhanger, but it was too tempting. It won't happen again. I think, no promises. ON WITH THE STORY:**

Chapter 9: The War for the Blue Cookies

Annabeth POV:

"BLUE COOKIES!" Percy yelled.

My attention zeroed in on the cookies. They will be mine. We glanced at each other.

The peace is over.

* * *

Hermione POV:

Harry and Ron told Ginny and me about Leo's sugar high. Note to self: NEVER give Leo sugar.

We heard a crash from the kitchen.

"What the…" Harry said and we ran to the kitchen.

The Americans were… Fighting over a box of blue cookies? Percy, Piper, Leo, and Thalia were literally on the table, fighting. Jason, Calypso, Hazel, and Frank were to the left of the table. Nico, Reyna, and Annabeth seemed to be working together to get the cookies.

"What the heck is going on here?" I said.

They froze. "We've been spotted!" Grab the cookies!" Leo shouted and they looked for the cookies.

Nico, Reyna, and Annabeth grabbed the cookies and ran.

"They stole the cookies!" Percy yelled. "After them!"

They charged after the trio.

"What just happened?" Ginny asked.

"Apparently Nico, Reyna, and Annabeth stole the blue cookies," Harry said.

Sirius and Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen.

"Can someone tell me why the Americans are running through the house with a box?" Sirius asked, looking exasperated.

"Apparently they were sent blue cookies, started fighting over them, and Nico, Reyna, and Annabeth stole them. Then Percy, Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank, Calypso, and Hazel started chasing them," I explained.

There was a thud from upstairs. "Give us the cookies!"

"Never!"

"Nico, don't you dare!"

"So who wants to make them make peace?" Sirius asked.

We glanced at each other. "Let's just let the duke it out."

"You will do no such thing!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Go break up their fight. NOW!"

We went upstairs to the war zone. Holy crap. Nico, Reyna, and Annabeth were cornered. Why are they pointing flashlights at Nico?

"Hand over the cookies or pay the price," Percy said.

"Back off or the cookies get it," Rehna threatened.

Thalia gasped. "You wouldn't."

Reyna smirked. "I would."

"Hi guys, sorry to interrupt your cookie feud, but Mrs. Weasley told us to break up your fight," I said awkwardly.

They stared at us for a second.

"They don't understand the importance of Aunt Sally's cookies," Thalia murmured.

"You're right," Nico said and handed us each a cookie. "Eat," he commanded.

I took a bite and closed my eyes in pure bliss. No wonder they were fighting over them.

"Are we finished fighting?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me, Hermione?" Ron said. "Get the cookies!"

He, Harry, and Ginny dove for the cookies. Good God, my friends are idiot. Nico, Reyna, and Annabeth ran.

"We need a plan," Piper said.

"Annabeth's with them, she's the planner," Jason said dejectedly.

"Let Hermione make a plan. She's good at that," Ron suggested.

Wait, what they looked at me.

"Um, ok… What if we trap them in a room or something?" I suggested.

"Works for me."

"Could work."

"To the blue cookies!" Percy yelled. We cheered and charged.

* * *

Reyna POV:

They will bat get the cookies.

"Where do we go?" I asked as we ran down the hall.

"Back to the kitchen," Annabeth answered.

"Okay."

We ran to the kitchen. Sirius and Mrs. Weasley were there.

"They're in the kitchen!"

Footsteps thundered down the stairs.

"I told them to stop the fighting!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Why are you fighting over blue cookies?" Sirius asked, peering into the box.

"Aunt Sally's cookies are sacred to us," Nico said seriously. "Try one." He gave one to Sirius.

"These are really good."

"Now do you understa- THEY'RE HERE!" Annabeth yelled.

We dove under the table just as they flung the door open.

"ENOUGH!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. She waved her wand and the cookies flew away from Nico and into the air. "You are acting like animals!"

"But they're blue cookies!" Percy protested. I saw Annabeth facepalm

"I wouldn't care of it was all the gold in Gringotts! You need to act like humans, not animals!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. "Now of to bed. Chop, chop."

The Brits showed us our rooms and we all crashed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:Dreams and Nightmares

Harry POV:

What an exhausting day. These Americans are insane. It's like they've had too much caffeine all the time.

I was walking back to the room Ron and I share when I saw a piece of paper. I picked it up. It must be a note from the Americans' package.

"Hey, Harry. Whatcha got there?" Ron asked.

"I dunno, I think it's a note from the Americans' package," I said.

"Who found a note for the Americans?" Hermione asked as she came up the stairs with Ginny.

"Harry did," Ron said. Wow, thanks for throwing me under the bus, Ron. "What do you think it says?"

"I don't care, Ron , we should give it to them right away!" Hermione said crossly.

"Aren't you just a little curious, 'Mione?" Ginny said.

"Yeah, what if they're Death Eaters or something?" I added.

Hermione bit her lip. "Maybe we should, just to check."

I unfolded the note and read:

 _Percy-_

 _Chiron told me about your quest, please stay safe. IM whenever you can! And share the blue cookies!_

 _Love Mom_

Quest? What quest? I thought they were here on an exchange program. And who's Chiron?

"What does this mean?" Ginny murmured.

"It means there's more to these exchange students than we think," Hermione said.

* * *

Immediately after I fell asleep, I started dreaming.

A younger version of Percy was fighting a bull-man an a hill with a pine tree. The dream changed to show a much younger Annabeth and Thalia running up the same hill with two boys. Holy crap that guy has goat legs! Thalia stopped running and somehow got a spear in her hand. She turned to face an invisible enemy. A pack of dogs the size of rhinos came charging out of the darkness. They overpowered her, and before she fully died, she turned into a pine tree.

The dream changed to show 5 people on a chariot pulled by 2 pegasi.

Then it was Nico and Hazel on a hill overlooking a city. It changed to show Frank arriving at the same city with a wolf. Then it showed Reyna arriving at the same city.

Then it changed to show Nico in a bus with Percy, Thalia, and a bunch of girls in silver clothing. Then it was Calypso and Leo flying away from an island on a mechanical bronze dragon.

I woke up, gasping. There's no way that dream was real, right? I'll tell Ron and Hermione about it in the morning.

I was about to fall back asleep when someone started screaming bloody murder.

* * *

Percy POV:

"Percy? Percy why did you leave me?" Annabeth wailed.

"I didn't!"

She stumbled through the _aria_.

"Annabeth!" I yelled.

 _Yes, what a special curse,_ the demons said.

Annabeth wandered closer to the abyss.

"Percy?" she called.

She took another step toward the edge.

"Annabeth!"

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled. No, she thinks I left her. It isn't real.

"PERCY!" She yelled again.

Annabeth took another step toward the edge.

"NO, ANNABETH!"

"Percy, wake up!"

My eyes flew open. Annabeth stood above me. I pulled her into a hug. "The curses," I mumbled into her hair. "You almost walked off the cliff."

"It's ok, we're ok," Annabeth said soothingly and strokes my hair.

* * *

Nico POV:

Percy started yelling and thrashing in his sleep.

"Someone get Annabeth!" I yelled.

Leo sprinted to the girls room. 5 seconds later Annabeth came sprinting in.

"Out," she ordered. "And make sure no one comes in."

We went out of the room, Percy was still screaming. The girls were already there.

"Another nightmare?" Reyna asked.

I nodded. "5th one this week."

Suddenly the Brits came down the hall.

"Who's screaming?" The annoying one, Ron, asked.

"No one?" Jason lied.

Percy screamed again. I face palmed.

"Oh really?" Hermione said, arching an eyebrow. "Who's screaming?"

"That," I said, "is none of your business, so go away."

Harry opened his mouth, probably to argue, when Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and Sirius came down the hallway.

"What's going on? Who's screaming?" Sirius asked.

"They won't tell us!" Harry said angrily.

"That's because it's none of your business," I shot back.

"Well if someone's screaming bloody murder in middle of the night, we have a right to know," Ron said.

"Well it's a personal thing, so go away!" I said.

"Why are you so rude?" Ron said. Wow, that stung.

"Why are you so nosy?" I shot back.

"Percy would be so proud of that sassiness," Leo said.

"Leo, not the time," Calypso said quietly.

"Just someone tell us what's going on!" Sirius said.

"Percy's having a nightmare," we said in unison.

"There's no bloody way a nightmare could be that bad," Redhead Stoll #1 said in disbelief.

"Oh, it's possible, so go away," Piper said.

We all started arguing again.

"There's no way!"

"Well there is so-"

"Just go away-"

"You people are crazy!"

"SHUT IT!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "You six-" she pointed to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Redhead Stolls "-go back to bed. And you nine-" she pointed to us demigods "-calm him down and go back to bed."

With that she stormed away. Mr. Weasley and Sirius followed. The younger wizards gave us dirty looks and followed her.

"Well that went well," Frank said dryly.

"Right," Reyna said sarcastically.

The door to our room opened. An exhausted Annabeth walked out.

"Hey guys," she said. "What'd I miss?"

"Just another argument with the Wizards," Thalia said.

Annabeth sighed. "We're supposed to become friends with them, but all we're doing is arguing with them. This quest is getting more complicated by the minute."

"Let's worry about that later and get some sleep," Hazel said.

We all agreed and went to our rooms.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating. But an evil diety known as my mother took away my fanfic notebook that had everything in it along with The Order of the Phoenix book (DeathFire03 is going to kill me, that's her book). They (my parents) think that fanfiction is a distraction and want me to actually productive this summer. So until further notice, this story is on hiatus. I'm really sorry. :-(**


	12. Chapter 12

**GUESS WHO'S BACK, BITCHES! It's so good to be back. This is a whopping 13 page chapter so I hope it makes up for the loooooong wait.**

 **DaughterOfApollo: Your idea is awesome and it will definitely be incorporated in later in the story.**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Hogwarts Express

Draco POV:

What a summer. And now I'm back at Hogwarts. Or on the way at least. Lovely.

"Now remember," my father was saying, "Dolores Umbridge is a high-ranking Ministry official, so do stay on her pleasant side. Also, assist her in any way you can. And don't-"

I tuned him out. One of the few perks of being ADD, I can tune out my father's boring speeches.

"Draco!" A shrill screech was all I heard before being crushed into a hug by Pansy Parkerson. "I missed you! I didn't see you all summer!"

I pried her off me. Contrary to popular belief we are _not_ best friends.

"Yeah, I was pretty busy."

Fighting for my life and Camp Half-Blood, worrying about my half sister Annabeth, and being second in command in Cabin 6. Yep. I'd call that pretty busy.

"Hey Draco." Crabbe and Goyle came over with their parents.

"Crabbe, Goyle," my father greeted their parents coolly.

"So how were your summers?" I asked them.

"Pretty boring," Crabbe said and Goyle grunted in agreement. "What about yours?"

I hesitated for a brief second. "It was… interesting. We should go find a compartment."

"Not so fast, Draco," Pansy said, "we're prefects. We have to sit in the prefects compartment."

I said goodbye to my parents and Pansy dragged me to the nearly empty prefects compartment.

The compartment slowly started to fill up. By the time the train started moving, it was packed. I surveyed the new prefects. Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw; Ernie Malcolm and Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff; and Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger from Gryffindor. Of course Granger is a prefect, but honestly I was expecting Potter, not Weasley. Granger saw me and nudged Weasley, who glowered at me. Won't this be lovely?

* * *

Annabeth POV:

The morning was chaos. People running up and down the stairs and yelling at each other.

Frank ran down the stairs, chasing Leo for some reason or another. I dodged them and ran straight into Hazel.

"Sorry," we said at the same time and started running again.

I went into Percy's room. "Percy! Stop hoarding the blue candy!"

He turned away from his trunk. "I am not hoarding the blue candy!"

"Then let me look in your trunk," I said.

"Okay then," he said nervously.

I looked in his trunk. No blue candy I lifted up the stack of robes "Aha! You are hoarding the blue candy!" I said and took the bag out of his trunk.

"NO! Don't take the blue candy," Percy pleaded.

I hesitated. Blue food was is comfort food. And after the war he'll need it more than usual.

I sighed. "Fine, you can keep the candy." His face lit up. "But," I added, "you have to make it last until Christmas."

"Thank Annie!" Percy hugged me and ran out of the room.

"Don't call me Annie!" I yelled after him.

"Whatever!"

I sighed again and ran after him. I still need to pack.

* * *

After a multitude of incidents (which included a small fire and a lot of screaming and cursing), we were at the train station.

"Okay, so how do we get on the platform?" Leo asked.

"Just run through that wall," Mrs. Weasley said and pointed to a wall.

"Umm, how is that possible?" Thalia asked.

"Just do what everyone else does," Mrs. Weasley said. "Fred, George, you're first."

Redhead Stolls pushed their trolleys toward the wall they started running. I gasped. But instead of the collision I was anticipating, they went through the wall. I'm not kidding. They ran right through the wall.

"They was totally AWESOME!" Leo and Thalia yelled. "Hey! Stop it! No, _YOU_ stop it!"

"Just go through the barrier already!" I said.

"Fine." They ran through it, still bickering.

A minute later we were all on the platform. I gushed over the architecture. It's just so beautiful! Those archways are amazing, and the detail on-

"Annie, you're talking to yourself again," Percy said.

I blushed. "Sorry."  
"It's fine. It's cute when you do that."

I stuck my tongue out at him. Train whistles blew and people started to shut the doors.

"Go, go, go! You'll miss the train!" Mrs. Weasley cried and shoved us forward.

We sprinted to the train, followed by the wizards. We jumped into one of the cars.

"Come on!" I yelled and helped Hermione pull her trunk on board.

Ron had just gotten on board when the train started moving.

"That was close," he said.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Let's go find a compartment."

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other.

"We're- well Ron and I are supposed to go into the prefect carriage," Hermione said awkwardly.

"Oh," Harry said. "Right. Fine."

"I don't think we have to stay there all journey," Hermione said quickly. "Our letters said we just get instructions from the Head Boy and Girl and then patrol the corridors from time to time."

With that, she and Ron made their way down the train.

Leo threw his arm over Harry's shoulders. "Don't worry, man, you can sit with us!" He looked at us. ""Where, exactly, are we sitting?"

We searched the entire train, but there were no empty compartments

"Great, now what?" Leo asked.

"Let's go in this compartment," Ginny said. "Only Luna Lovegood is in there."

My head snapped towards the compartment. A girl with waist length dirty blonde hair was sitting in the compartment with her nose in an upside down magazine.

I opened the door. "Luna!"

She looked up from her magazine. "Annabeth!"

We hugged. Oh, by the way, we're half sisters. Her mom is Athena and her dad is a wizard, so she only comes to Camp in the summer and goes to a boarding school in the winter. And that school is apparently wherever were going.

"What are you guys doing here?" Luna asked.

"An exchange program," I said and had a look on my face that said _later._

Harry cleared his throat. "So, uh, how do you two know each other?" he asked.

"We're half sisters," I said, turning the face them.

"What?"

"We have the same mom, but different dads," Luna explained. "Plus we go to the same summer camp in New York."

"Okay then," Harry said.

With some difficulty we situated ourselves in the compartment. Nico and Thalia claimed the window seats immediately. Reyna sat next to Nico, Hazel next Reyna, Frank next to Hazel, Calypso sat next to Leo, and Ginny sat next to Calypso. I sat next to Thalia, Percy sat next to me, Jason was on the other side of Percy, Piper was next to Jason, Luna by Piper, and Harry sat next to Luna.

Someone opened the compartment door. We all looked towards it, hands on our hidden weapons. A brown haired boy walked in. Hmm… he looks familiar. Then it hit me.

"Neville!" We cried.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" Neville, Son of Demeter, said before we tackled him in a demigod hug of awesomeness.

"An exchange program," Jason said. "Why didn't you tell us you went here too?"

Neville laughed. "It didn't seem relevant at the time."

"Neville? How do you know them?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Same summer camp," we said in unison.

Harry and Ginny blinked. "Oh."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. That's a feat of itself, considering that there's what, 13 demigods in a small compartment?

"Guess what I got for my birthday," Neville said excitedly, breaking the awkward silence.

"A plant?" Percy guessed. At the same time Harry said, "Another Remembrall?"

"You're right, Percy," Neville said. "Although I could do with another Remembrall, I lost the old one ages ago."

"What's a Remembrall?" Hazel asked as Neville dug through his school bag.

"A little ball that turns red when you've forgotten something," Harry explained.

That sounds absolutely useless.

"Aha!" Neville pulled out a small grey cactus in a pot. Except the 'cactus' had boils instead of spines. Disgusting, yet fascinating.

" _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ ," he said proudly.

We stared at the plant. Again, disgusting yet fascinating.

"It's really rare," Neville said, beaming "I don't think there's one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts. I can't wait to show-"

"Wait," Leo interrupted, holding his hand up. "Did you just say Hogwarts?"

Neville frowned. "Yeah, that's the name of the school…"

We burst out laughing. Oh my gods! _Hogwarts!_ That's the most ridiculous name I have ever heard!

"You named a school after deformed pig skin?" Nico choked out.

"Umm… yes?" Harry said, staring at us like we were crazy. Which I guess we kinda are.

"Oh my gods," Percy gasped.

It was a long time until most of us calmed down. Of course Percy, Leo, and Thalia would not stop laughing.

"Guys, calm down," I said. The wizards are really going to think we're crazy now.

They kept laughing. Gods what idiots.

"GUYS!"

They stopped laughing. "What?"

"Stop laughing and GROW UP!" I yelled. "Thank you." I turned to Neville, "So, does it do anything?"

"It does loads of stuff!" Neville said enthusiastically. "It has this amazing defense mechanism- hold Trevor for me."

He put the toad in Harry's lap and pulled a quill out of his bag. We all watched with interest. Neville held the plant up, chose a spot and stabbed with his quill.

Green slime squirted from every boil on the plant.

HOLY SCHIST! I ducked and covered my head with my arms. Calypso and Ginny did the same while everyone else got a face full of slime.

It went everywhere. _Everywhere_.

The entire compartment looked as if it had been doused with slime. Harry spat some out of his mouth while Neville had a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Don't worry, it's not poisonous," he managed to say, still staring at the plant. "I swear it's never done that before…"

Suddenly the compartment door opened and a pretty Asian girl stood in the doorway.

Harry hurriedly wiped his glasses before saying, "Oh… hi."

I face palmed along with Piper and Calypso at his awkwardness.

Cho awkwardly said, "Well ... just thought I'd say hello ... bye then"

The second she left the compartment, we burst out laughing. Except Piper, she looked from Harry to the door to Ginny with her eyebrows raised. That will be an interesting conversation...

"I have never felt so much second hand embarrassment before!" Thalia said, still laughing.

Harry turned bright red and mumbled something.

Piper took pity on him and said, "The stuff is still everywhere"

I looked at my arms. I forgot about that stuff. I wrinkled my nose. Holy Hera it smells _bad_ _ **.**_

"Don't worry," Ginny said. She waved her wand around, said _scourgify_ and the stuff disappeared.

I cannot wait to learn that one. It would have saved us so many cleanups on the _Argo ll_ and at camp.

Harry, Ginny, and Neville then started to tell us all about Hogwarts with the occasional odd comment from Luna. By the time they were starting to explain Quidditch, Ron and Hermione walked in.

Ron flopped down in a seat. "I'm starving," he moaned, "when is the trolley lady going to get here?

"Stop complaining, Ron, you're always hungry," Hermione snapped.

"How'd the prefect meeting go?" Calypso asked, desperate to avoid another one of their rows.

"Well there's two prefects from 5th year in each House," Hermione said. "One boy and one girl from each House."

"Guess who's Slytherin prefect?" Ron said moodily.

"Malfoy," Harry said immediately, looking like his worst fear was confirmed.

Wait a minute.

"Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy?" I said looking right at Harry.

"Er, yeah. You know him?" Harry asked, looking incredibly confused.

"Yes!" He's my half-brother for the love of Hades! "Why is it such a bad thing he's a prefect?"

Ron stared. "He's a stuck up prick, that's why."

I stared back at him. "No, he's not."

He snorted. "Whatever."

I shook my head and let it go. Ron doesn't know what he's talking about.

There was a beat of silence.

"So who're the other prefects?" Harry asked, glancing between Ron and I like we'd start another fight.

" Well the other Slytherin prefect is that absolute cow Pansy Parkinson," Hermione continued. "Ernie MacMillan and Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff and Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw."

"You went to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil," Luna said vaguely to Ron.

We turned to look at her. She was peering over the top of the _Quibbler_ at Ron, who looked incredible uncomfortable.

"Yes, I know I did," he said.

"She didn't enjoy it very much," Luna informed him. "She doesn't think you treated her very well because you didn't dance with her. I don't think I would have minded," she added thoughtfully. "I don't like dancing very much."

She went back to the _Quibbler._ The wizards were either staring or trying not to laugh. How rude of them! We demigods are used to Luna's oddness and respect that. Gods, she better not be getting bullied at Hogwarts or so help me…

Ron checked his watch. "We need to patrol the corridors every so often," he said, "and we can give out punishments if people are misbehaving. I can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle for something."

"You're not supposed to abuse your position, Ron!" Hermione said sharply.

As they kept arguing, I saw Percy fidgeting out of the corner of my eye.

"Percy, don't you dare," I whispered in his ear.

"Too late, Leo's already gone!" WHAT?! NO!

Percy sprinted after Leo.

"PERCY JACKSON!" "LEO VALDEZ!" Calypso and I yelled and ran after them.

They were running down the train scream singing The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy at the top of their lungs.

"I'M GONNA CHANGE YOU LIKE A REMIX!" Leo shouted.

"THEN I'LL RAISE YOU LIKE A PHOENIX!" Percy finished.

"Get back here, you idjits!" Calypso yelled. I smirked. Knew I could get her hooked on Supernatural. **(A/N: It's a really good tv show and you should watch it if you don't already)**

"KEEP RUNNING!" Leo yelled.

"Get back here!" I yelled as we continued running after them.

* * *

We were at the end of the train. Er, the front would probably be the better word for it. Percy and Leo were looking extremely nervous.

"How about we talk about this, yeah?" Leo said, trying to get off easy. No way that's going to work. We just ran down an entire train going after these idiots.

"Oh don't even think about it, Repair Boy," Calypso said. She grabbed him by the ear and drug him back towards our compartment. Ah, justice.

Percy laughed nervously. "Please don't kill me."  
I rolled my eyes, said "No kisses for a week", and pulled him by the ear back to the compartment.

* * *

When we got back, Harry was reading the _Quibbler,_ Ron and Hermione were arguing ( _again_ ) Leo was being berated by Calypso and Hazel, and Nico and Thalia were listening to music. Frank and Reyna were having a quiet conversation while Piper and Jason were, erm, _kissing_.

"And you saw Percy and I are prone to PDA," I said jokingly.

The two broke apart immediately, blushing like mad while everyone else burst out laughing. Or looking on with slight disgust if you're Nico and Thalia.

"Shut up, you two can be annoyingly cute sometimes," Reyna said.

"Yes, but he's not getting any kisses for a week after that stunt," I said and sat down.

Reyna laughed and high-fived me.

Before we could carry on, the compartment door opened again. A pale, blonde boy and two boys that looked like bodyguards were in the doorway. The pale boy's eyes widened. "Annie?!"

I gasped. "Draco!?"

"The one and only," he grinned.

I tackled my half-brother in a hug. "Nice glamour," I muttered in his ear.

"Thanks," he muttered back and pulled away. "Crabbe, Goyle, you're not needed here. Go back to the compartment." When the two bodyguards left Draco turned to us and said "So you're all still alive, eh? I thought Thalia would have killed Leo on the plane ride from the States."

We had IMed both camps last night and told everyone about Leo being alive, so I guess we shouldn't be so surprised that Draco isn't yelling at him. Yet.

"Nearly did," Thalia said, grinning.

"Hey!" Leo protested. "I find that offensive! Besides, you know you love me, Drakon."

"Will you please tell us what's going on?!" Harry said, looking extremely confused.

"Just saying hello to some old friends, Potter," Draco sneered.

I punched his arm. "Be nice."

He looked sheepish. "Sorry."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked shocked.

"You… you got Malfoy to apologize," Ron said, mouth hanging open

I cocked my head. "Why are you so surprised? Draco's a nice person."

Draco winced. "Annabeth, I don't exactly have a good record at Hogwarts."

I slowly turned to him. "Draconis Lucius Malfoy Chase what have you been doing the last five years?"

Leo, Piper, and Thalia snickered.

"She brought out the full name, you're in trooouuuble!" They sang.

He glared at them.

"Draco," I said in my _start-talking-or-I'm-gonna-hurt-you_ voice.

He gulped and started talking in rapid Greek. "Here I'm a Pureblood and I have to maintain my image, and more often than not it's being a stuck up arse."

I glared at him. "I am very disappointed in you, Draco. Why?"

"Father makes me."

I swore violently in Greek. The demigods stared at me in shock.

"I am going to shove a sword so far up Lucious' ass…" I made violent hand gestures.

Percy pulled me down into my seat. "Calm down, Wise Girl, you're scaring them." He gestured to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

They do look very shocked… Is that good or bad?

"Annabeth, I didn't know you had such a potty mouth," Thalia said.

I scowled. "Shut up."

"Well, see you at Hogwarts. Hope you're in Slytherin," Draco said and left.

Ron rounded on us. "How do you know Malfoy?"

"Summer camp," we said in unison.

Hermione POV:

These exchange students are weird. From what Harry and Ginny have said, Annabeth is Luna Lovegood's half sister, they know Neville and Malfoy, and they all do to the same summer camp. And Malfoy also speaks Greek. Definitely worth looking into.

They were sitting somewhat silently. Nico and Thalia were listening to music, Leo and Calypso were building something, Annabeth and Frank were reading, Reyna and Jason were having a debate, Piper and Hazel were sleeping, and Percy was eating blue candy.

This silence is kind of awkward.

Ron cleared his throat. "So, er, what are you two building?" He asked Leo and Calypso.

"A miniature version of Festus," Calypso said without looking up.

"Doesn't Festus mean 'happy' in Latin?" I asked.

"Yep," Jason said. "How'd you know that?"

"A lot of spells are Latin so I looked into it," I answered. "I wanted to see if I could make my own spells and hexes."

"That sounds interesting," Reyna said. "Maybe we can help you, most of us know Latin."

"Really?" I said excitedly, storing that piece of information away for later. "Where'd you learn it?"

"Our school offers courses in Latin," Annabeth said, "so quite a few people know it at our school."

"Is that how you know Greek, too?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's really useful and it's fun to learn," Annabeth said.

As we continued our conversation, I heard Ron groan, "Great, now there's two of them!"

We spent a while talking and making jokes. Then the trolley lady came by.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" She asked.

"Candy!" Leo scrambled over people's legs towards the door.

"NO!" We yelled and blocked him. The trolley lady looked slightly shocked as we struggled to hold him back from the sweets. We DO NOT need another Leo sugar rush.

Luna smiled at the lady. "Three packages of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans," she said.

"Five sickles," the lady said, still slightly unnerved by Leo's continuous attempts to get the sugar.

Luna gave her the money and the lady gave her the candy.

Leo stopped struggling when he saw that Luna had candy.

"We're going to play jelly bean roulette," Luna said, "if you get a bad flavor you're out, okay?"

"Got it," we said in unison.

This will get interesting. Boy are the Americans in for a surprise when they taste one of these jellybeans.

We all took a bean and tentatively nibbled one. Spearmint filled my mouth. I sighed in relief, smiled, and put the bean in my mouth.

Meanwhile, Jason was spitting a bean out the window while Ron looked slightly green and did the same. Sucks for them. Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville looked relieved and content with their jelly bean flavors. Annabeth and Piper looked slightly confused but didn't say anything.

"S'mores!" Leo announced.

Ron groaned. "Of course you got a good one! I think I just got earthworm!"

"Ha! Sucks for you, I got hamburger," Thalia said.

"Well I got birthday cake," Percy challenged.

"Carmel," Hazel shot back.

"Baked bean!" Frank said.

Everyone went on arguing about the best jelly bean flavor they got. There was some pretty good ones. Reyna had hot chocolate, Harry had vanilla, and Ginny had strawberry.

"Well I beat all of you," Nico said.

"What's you get that's so great?" Annabeth asked.

"Black licorice," he said smugly.

We stared at him. How the bloody hell does he like black licorice? That's one of the worst Bertie Botts there is!

He looked at us, confused. "What? Am I the only one who likes black licorice?"

We nodded silently.

He shrugged. "Your loss."

We stared for a few seconds before I dealt out the jelly beans. We went on until Nico and I were the last ones.

"Let's go Mione!" Ron and Ginny cheered.

"Come on Nico! Don't get a bad one," the Americans cheered on their friend.

"Okay ladies, gents, Leo," Percy said, ignoring Leo's protest, "it's the last round, Nico verses Hermione. May the best bean win!"

Annabeth gave us each a bean. I studied it. Hmm. Red with pink flecks. Could be anything from strawberry to chili to earthworm. Nico had a light green bean with darker flecks. Ooh that sucks for him.

I nibbled in the end.

"Cherry!" I said and popped the rest in my mouth. Try and beat that Nico.

He nibbled the end of his and immediately spit it out.

"Oh, gross! I think I just got booger!" he yelled, spitting out the window.

"Abs that means Hermione's the winner!" Percy yelled.

I grinned as everyone cheered. Even Nico had a rare smile on his face.

I looked out the window. "Bloody hell, we're almost at Hogwarts! We should get our robes on."

"Girls first," Piper announced and started to push Jason and Harry out.

The Americans changed pretty fast for it being their first time in the uniform, but they were still slower than the rest of us. I tied my tie and waited for them to finish. Thalia was point blank refusing to put the uniform on.

"Come in, Thalia," Annabeth said, "you need to wear it."

"No, I don't," Thalia retorted. "I'm technically not a student, so shove it-"

"Thalia, just out the damn uniform on already!" Piper interrupted her.

"Fine!" Thalia groaned. "It's still stupid," she added.

We exited the compartment and the boys went in. There was some swearing and scuffling sounds. What the hell?

We exchanged looked.

"Well, I think Percy found a way to strangle himself with his tie and they're attempting to help him," Annabeth said casually.

"What makes you think that?" Ginny asked, bewildered.

"I've known Percy since we were twelve, and as far as I know, this is his first time putting on a tie that's not clip on. Anything is possible," Annabeth deadpanned.

"That sounds like Kelp Head, alright," Thalia said, head tilted, listening to the commotion. "And I think Frank accidentally stepped on Leo's foot."

Sure enough, there was the sound of someone apologizing and Leo swearing and then a crash.

Finally the door flung open. The boys looked slightly disheveled and frustrated. And Frank kept apologizing to Leo, who was sulking.

"Never again," Nico said from the corner. "Never."

"I second that motion," Percy said, his tie all knotted and twisted.

"Seaweed Brain, you're tie's screwed up," Annabeth said.

Percy threw his hands up in frustration. "You try and fix it!"

"Please, I could barely get my tie on," Annabeth said indignantly.

"Here, I got it." I unknotted his tie and put it on right. "There, have Harry help you next time."

"Thanks," he said sheepishly.

The train slowed down.

Thalia POV:

"We're almost to Hogwarts," Luna said in a cheery, distant tone.

"What do you mean 'almost'?" Calypso asked. "Isn't the train station at the school?"  
"No," Hermione said. "The station's in the village near Hogwarts. We'll take carriages up to the school. First years take boats across the lake to the school," she added.

My stomach dropped.

"NO BOATS!" I yelled.

At the same time Percy shouted, "YWS, BOATS!"

The wizards looked at us oddly.

"What's wrong with boats?" Ron asked stupidly.

I sighed dramatically and resisted the urge to roll my eyes and slap him. Gods this kid is such an idiot. If we weren't on a quest, I would've used him as a pincushion a while ago.

Before I could rant, Annabeth interrupted me.

"That is not a discussion you want to have because it will literally go on for hours," she said, glaring slightly at me. I pouted, disappointed I couldn't rant.

We got off the train and followed the woman to the lake while the others went to the carriages.


	13. Hiatus!

**Hiatus!**

 **I'm very, very,** ** _very_** **sorry, but this story is going on hiatus. I've ran out of new ideas and have started to focus on other stories that I've started to work on. If you have any ideas to get this story again, review or pm me.**

 **I'd like to thank the people who have followed and favorited even though I haven't updated in a** ** _very_** **long time.**

 **-Mistyhallows**


End file.
